Letras de amor
by Lovergreen
Summary: [OU][ONE-SHOT]. "Nunca había pensado en querer aprender a leer o escribir, pero por Kagome… él sentía la necesidad de hacerlo." [Fic de Registro Oficial al Foro "A través del pozo"].


Inuyasha y sus amiguines(?) no me pertenecen, todos son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Nota:** (Fic de Registro Oficial al Foro "A través del pozo") Link en mi perfil.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** ñee.

* * *

Nunca había pensado en querer aprender a leer o escribir, pero por Kagome… él sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

.

 _ **Letras de amor**_

.

— ¿A escribir?— El monje de violetas vestiduras se alegró y ciertamente también se sorprendió ante la petición de su hanyō amigo, pero aceptó gustoso.

La razón principal del oji-dorado había sido dejar de sentirse tan inútil con respecto a las actividades escolares de la joven sacerdotisa. Tantas veces la había visto caerse de sueño por culminar una tarea a tiempo; despertarse agitada y tener pesadillas debido a ese lugar que la mantenía prisionera de estudios que él alegaba jamás le serviría para nada. Pero sobre todo… él quería ayudarla. Quería apoyarla y entender lo que ella escribía y hacía.

Nunca había pensado en querer aprender a leer o escribir, pero por Kagome… él sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Las lecciones eran diarias, muy temprano, antes de que las chicas y el pequeño zorrito despertaran. Con una hora de práctica al día, el ambarino en dos semanas ya estaba más que listo.

Ahora podría ayudarla y no sentirse avergonzado cuando Kagome estuviera escribiendo algo, podría intervenir y serle útil.

La joven azabache emprendió su camino al pozo, era hora de volver por unos días. Era extraño no ver a Inuyasha rezongándole y discutiendo con ella, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar. Últimamente él había actuado algo extraño y tampoco quería imaginarse algo que no era. El simple hecho de pensar que cierta mujer de largos y lisos cabellos azabaches estuviera implicada, la hacía sentir triste y melancólica.

Oh, si él supiera lo que ella sentía por él…

Pero era tan cobarde. Sólo en algunas oportunidades –luego de haberle dicho de frente que lo quería- le había demostrado lo profundamente enamorada que estaba de él. Pero al no poder hacerlo de manera abierta aún, ella había buscado otra manera de expresar sus sentimientos.

Escribiendo.

Había comenzado a escribir lo que podría llamarse: 'un diario'. Allí plasmaba cada cosa que le llamaba la atención de su adorado hanyō, también de cada situación que la hacía sentir triste, feliz, agradecida y avergonzada. Solamente esperaba que el cuadernillo no cayera en manos de él.

.

.

— ¡¿Cómo que se fue?! — El oji-dorado salió soltando pestes de la cabaña, dejando a sus amigos atrás, mientras estos suspiraban con cansancio. ¿Acaso Inuyasha nunca aprendería a controlar su temperamento?

Corrió y dio saltos rápidos y ágiles que lo llevaron en un parpadeo al pozo devora-huesos, el cual no dudó en atravesar. Esa tonta, ¿Cómo iba a irse así, sin más?

Llegó al borde de la ventana de la habitación de la joven, encontrándola recostada boca abajo en su cama, profundamente dormida. Entre sus dedos había un lápiz y también un cuaderno de mediano tamaño de color azul pálido. Seguramente se había quedado dormida mientras hacía uno de sus deberes.

Lo más delicado que pudo, el medio demonio quitó el lápiz de la fina mano, luego tomó el cuadernillo. No había querido hurgar entre las letras, pero algo había llamado su atención. Su nombre estaba escrito en él.

 _~Inuyasha tiende a enojarme como nadie en el mundo, a veces desearía sentarlo hasta el infinito._

Arrugó la nariz al ser casi capaz de sentir el dolor del conjuro en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué ella escribía eso? Leyó un poco más y decía algo sobre que él la había insultado por como ella cocinaba. Ahora entendía porque el enojo de sus palabras.

 _~Él tiene la capacidad de escucharme desde muy lejos, amo el movimiento de sus orejitas cuando escucha mi voz, me hace sentir importante para él._

¿Importante? Por todos los cielos… ¡Ella era muy importante para él! ¿Hasta ahora lo notaba? En un pequeño cuadro rodeado de corazones, había un dibujo de un perrito, y una flecha señalaba sus orejas, junto con un corazón de un color diferente a los demás.

Keh, ¡él no era un perro!

 _~A veces, quisiera poder gritarle cuánto me duele, cuánto daño me hace el verlo irse y ser consciente de que lo hace por verla a ella, por velar por su seguridad. Pero no diré nada, le dije que sólo quería permanecer a su lado. Así será. No dejaré de acompañarlo, no hasta que él lo decida._

Su garganta se secó. Él no era idiota, sabía cuánto sufría Kagome al verlo irse con Kikyō, pero no sabía que tanto…

 _~No quiero ser egoísta, no quiero ser la que se interpone en medio de una pareja. Me haré a un lado, solamente quiero que Inuyasha sea feliz._

Había tanta tristeza y tanto amor en sus líneas, que casi era palpable. Desvió su mirada al rostro durmiente y pacífico de la chica, deteniéndose en sus facciones y sus delicados gestos. Él sí la quería, él se preocupaba por ella, pero debido a ese sentimiento que aún lo ataba a la sacerdotisa del pasado, ambos sufrían.

 _~Se preocupa por mí, por mi bienestar y me mantiene a salvo. En los momentos en que estamos solos, es cuando más feliz me siento. Porque pienso que él también es feliz, que a él también le gusta estar conmigo._

¿Pero qué…? ¿Acaso ella dudaba que él disfrutaba su compañía? Dejó el cuadernito de lado y tomó a Kagome suavemente por los hombros, luego la zarandeó.

— ¡Oye, Kagome! ¡Despierta!

La chica abrió inmensamente sus ojos y luego enfocó su mirada en el joven oji-dorado, algo confundida. Primero lo vio como un manchón rojo y plateado, luego la figura tomó una forma conocida…— ¿I-Inuyasha?

— ¿Tú por qué piensas que yo no disfruto estar contigo? ¡¿Estás loca?!

— ¿Qué? — A estas alturas, no entendía nada. Estaba confundida y no sabía siquiera en qué momento se había quedado dormida, había estado escribiendo y…—Oh, tú… ¿Leíste mi…?

El hanyō se sonrojó y tomó nuevamente el cuaderno, hojeando hasta la última página escrita. Kagome llevó sus manos con horror a su rostro, el cual ya estaba ardiendo en vergüenza. — ¿Por qué…?

— ¡No leas eso!

Hizo caso omiso a las reprimendas de la azabache, entrecerrando sus ojos en las finas líneas, pero lo que leyó, lo dejó sin aliento.

 _~Lo amo. No puedo evitar sentir un inmenso amor por él. Si bien este amor sólo lo siento yo, lo dejaré ir cuando llegue el momento… me alejaré de él y trataré de ser feliz con su decisión, por él, únicamente por mi amado Inuyasha._

La chica bajó la mirada, ocultando su rostro del joven, que había entreabierto sus labios, avergonzado. Ella lo amaba, de manera más profunda de la que había imaginado. Dejó el diario en el suelo y colocó sus manos en las pálidas mejillas de la azabache, alzando su rostro. Con sorpresa la chica levantó la mirada y lo siguiente que sintió, fue una suave caricia en su frente.

Él estaba besando su frente, de manera tierna… amorosa.

—No te alejes. Yo soy feliz es cuando estás a mi lado.

Sus palabras sinceras la hicieron sollozar, liberando las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. La abrazó, dejando que su aroma floral impregnara sus sentidos. Tal vez era muy pronto para pedirle que se quedara siempre con él, aún había muchos peligros y muchas situaciones que resolver, pero trataría de demostrarle día a día que ya había tomado su decisión.

La decisión de amarla a ella.

—Deja de ser tan tonta y deja de irte sin avisarme.

—Si te avisé.

—Claro que no, ¡te busqué en la aldea y no estabas!

La azabache salió del abrazo y le frunció el ceño, comenzando a molestarse. — ¡Eso es porque sólo escuchas lo que quieres escuchar!

— ¡Eso no es cierto, niña!

— ¡Aba-!—El hanyō cubrió su boca con su mano, evitando que dijera esa palabra tan dolorosa para él. Bien, tal vez debía aprender a controlar su boca de alguna manera, pero disfrutaría de la compañía de Kagome por más tiempo, algún día, quizá, le devolvería las mismas letras de amor que ella le daba.

Nota mental: Agradecer a Miroku por enseñarle a leer y escribir.

 **End.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola, bellezuras! Acá les tengo algo así como un regalito de fin de año que espero disfruten, ustedes saben cuánto los amo con mucho amors(?).

Éste es el fic para la unión oficial del foro de Inuyasha: **"A través del pozo"** , anímense a pasarse por él :D

¿Qué les pareció? Algo cortito pero me gustó mucho escribirlo. Si me dejan su review, será la mejor manera de acabar el año.

Nos leemos pronto, besitos y ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 _ **Aranza.**_


End file.
